Scontro Di Cielo
by Autore Raita
Summary: "Its so twisted isn't it!" Tsuna laughed, sounding not in the least amused, "You've worked your life off since you were born, all for the sake of this mantle. I spent my whole high school life trying to be someone normal only to have this mantle shoved into my arms!" Rated T for vulgarities. Minor 27X depending on how you see it. Angst fic. Oneshot.


"Are you sure? Jyuudaime.." Gokudera began hesitantly.

Tsuna ran his hand through his hair, "I'm sure, Hayato. We've left Xanxus alone until now because I understand that he has a scar in his heart and he needs time to overcome it. But going as far as to reject orders given out by the Vongola is too far."

"Then we might as well just create another assassin group! We don't need the Varia-" Gokudera began only to be silenced by his boss with a smile.

"I can't do that, Hayato. They might be our enemy in the past but they're part of the Vongola. They're part of the family," Tsuna stated with a resigned smile.

"I-I understand.." Gokudera glanced at the floor shamefully, "T-then.. how do you plan on doing that?"

"Ah.. that?" Tsuna looked sheepish as he rub the back of his head, "Well, I was thinking of putting up a show, you know?"

"Show?" Gokudera perked up, curious.

"Well.. in the first place, the reason Xanxus is angry is because everyone always try to give in to him to make him calm down without understanding his feelings, right? So I was thinking if someone did otherwise.. Well, they say that you have to deal with violence using violence, don't they? Hopefully he'll open up to us more after this.." Tsuna shrugged, despite the small smirk on his lips that showed that he was actually looking forward to the 'show'.

* * *

Xanxus sat in the middle of the room, sipping his liquor nonchalantly as the sound of Italian leather shoes clinking against the floor approach.

"Trash," he glared darkly at the brunette as he entered the room with his hands tucked into his pocket nonchalantly.

Taking no offense from his words, Tsuna glanced around the room in mild curiosity. As he turned back towards Xanxus, he was unsurprised to find that the man's gaze was fixed on his Vongola mantle.

Tsuna paused for a moment before sighing inwardly. _Well.. here goes nothing.._

A dark, amused smirk lifted the corner of his lips as he tilted his head slightly at Xanxus, "Jealous?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Xanxus growled, "What?"

Tsuna's chuckle reverberated throughout the room as he played with the hem of his cloak nonchalantly, "It must be hard on you, isn't it? You lived your whole life thinking that you would be the Vongola Decimo and I appeared out of nowwhere, taking it all from you in second."

The wine glass in Xanxus's hand shattered as he shot forward from his seat, pinning Tsuna onto the ground with one of his guns against his temple, "Shut up, scum."

_I'm so not gonna survive this.. Oh well.._

Unfaltering, Tsuna simply chuckled, "Poor, poor Xanxus. Stuck in this place with a bunch of assassins, slaving away for the current Vongola Decimo-"

"I said shut the fuck up! Scum!" Xanxus growled, slamming his fist against Tsuna's cheek, sending his across the room, "This is all your fucking fault! Bastard!"

Tsuna coughed lightly as he crashed into the wall.

Standing up, his nonchalant mask was broken by a frustrated look as he clenched his fist tight, sounding pained. All of a sudden, he found himself losing control of his emotions even though this was all meant to be a show, "My fault? The one is who should shut up is you, Xanxus. If only you would be more of an obedient bastard at home, the Ninth might have considered shoving all this Vongola shit onto your hands instead of mine!"

Tsuna's eyes shone bright amber. Right before Xanxus could glare at him again, he shot forward and sent another punch at Xanxus, watching in twisted satisfactions as the man landed against the wall like him.

A bitter chuckle echoed throughout the room as Tsuna fingered his cloak darkly, "Vongola Mantle? I didn't ask for it! If you want it so fucking much then take it from it! If you were capable of taking in the first place, I wouldn't have to become the Vongola Decimo!"

"Trash..." Xanxus glowered at Tsuna as he stood up.

"Its so damn twisted isn't it?!" Tsuna laughed, sounding not in the least amused, "You worked your fucking ass off since you were born, all for the sake of this fucking mantle. I spent my whole fucking high school life trying to be someone normal only to have this fucking mantle shoved into my arms!"

"You see it as a crown don't you? This damn mantle is your reason of living isn't it?" Tsuna tugged at his mantle, a dark smirk on his lips, "But at same time, this stupid is my curse! Its the damn fucking reason why everyone around me has to live around danger each and everyday!"

"Vongola, Vongola, Vongola," Tsuna sang out in his own invented tune, "The whole thing itself is a curse isn't it?"

Right before he could say more, another punch was once more sent his way.

"Shut up!" Xanxus snapped, "A trash like you don't deserve the Vongola!"

"The trash is you!" Tsuna snapped back, spitting on the floor as he ignored the stinging of his cheek, "Don't forget! The Vongola Ring rejected you! The only one it fucking accepts is me! The one who doesn't deserve it is you! You're unworthy!"

"Shut up!" Xanxus sent punch after punch at Tsuna, "Shut the fuck up!"

"Don't tell me to shut up!" Tsuna growled, hitting back, watching in satisfactions at the bruises that appeared on the man's scarred skin, "The one who should shut the fuck up and hide in his damn hole is you!"

They fought and yelled. Until they could no longer feel their arms. Till their throat hurt.

They laid on the floor, side by side, panting.

Tsuna let out a few laughs, "Ah.. Crap.. I lost control.."

"Vongola.. If only it didn't exist.." Tsuna murmured, clenching his fist tightly, "Everyone would happy. Gokudera-kun and others wouldn't have to take missions each and everyday. Missions that would get them killed."

"The world is cruel.." Tsuna murmured out with an emotionless laugh, glancing up at the chandelier lights on the ceiling.

"VOII! Stop pushing dammit! I can't see a thing!" Tsuna and Xanxus blinked in surprise at the sound of Squalo's voice.

"You stop pushing you shark bastard!"

"Ushishishi.. The prince demands for the peasants to make way for him."

"Who gives a damn about your useless princess ass?!"

"Maa, maa, calm down."

"The Prince is not a princess."

"EXTREME."

"Kufufufu... It seems like we won't be able to see anything.."

"M-mukuro-sama.."

"Herbivores.."

"I won't forgive anyone that insults boss!"

"Yare, yare.."

Tsuna and Xanxus had exchanged glances.

"Pfft!"

And right before anyone could comprehend anything, they had cracked up laughing like kids.

There was something about the entire situation that made the whole comical in a weird way.

Tsuna had came, determined to convince Xanxus to be more willing to work with him. He had started this useless brawl with him intentionally. Yet, right before he realised it, he had began to become angry at Xanxus for real. It was supposed to be a simple vocal fight. Yet, before he had noticed, fists were flying.

Xanxus had came because the Ninth had demanded for him to. His aim was to make sure that the bastard would never dare to step foot into the Varia mansion again. He hadn't planned to end up being by the side of the bastard without feeling rage. He hadn't planned to be laughing with the man as though they were friends. Yet they couldn't stop.

They had both ordered for their guardians to not interfere, but they had interfered anyway.

As their laughters finally died down, Tsuna sighed, smiling at Xanxus, "I'm sorry."

Xanxus snorted from where he laid, "I don't need your damn apology."

Tsuna chuckled, "I'm not apologising for taking the Vongola away from you. I'm apologising for saying that you're unworthy."

"You're not unworthy, Xanxus," Tsuna stated with a sigh, "You're more than worthy."

Xanxus was silent. Tsuna could, however, feel his curious eyes fixed on him.

Sitting up, Tsuna offered a hand to Xanxus, smiling , "I want you to work with me, Xanxus. Not for me. But with me."

Xanxus eyes was contemplative. As though trying to figure out the meaning of his words.

"I want to change Vongola, Xanxus. Back to its original form. A vigilante group that protects others and not just a Mafia Famiglia. I hate Vongola. Because of it, everyone in my Family has to go through danger after danger. But if it weren't for Vongola, I wouldn't have met them in the first place. That's why I want to change it. Into a place safe for them. For that, I need your help," Tsuna stated.

They both knew that wasn't true. The Varia was indeed the strongest assassin group in Vongola. But they had been defeated by Tsuna and his guardians before. They held enough power themselves. But it wasn't whether anyone thought they needed them or not. It was the fact that Tsuna wanted their help.

"Let's prove to the Ninth together, Xanxus," Tsuna offered, smiling, "Let's make everyone regret not ever choosing you as the Vongola Boss. Proof to them that even when you're not the boss, you're an important asset to the Vongola and make them regret throwing you away so easily."

Xanxus surveyed him for a few seconds before a rare smirk, a true one that reached his eyes, touched his lips. He reached out and grasped the man's hand, "I don't like you, scum. But you're better than the useless old man."

Tsuna chuckled at his words, wincing a little at the bruise on his cheek, "Thanks. But geez, don't hit so hard the next time. My fangirls will be crying in despair when they've seen what you did to my face."

Xanxus snorted, "As if you have any."

Tsuna smirked, "For your information, I seem to have a fanclub set up for me, whenever that had started."

"That's because their all trash," Xanxus rolled his eyes.

"That make no sense," Tsuna flicked him across the head. Xanxus shot up immediately and smacked him across his temple.

"Ow! What the-" Tsuna glared at him and he sent slammed his fist down onto Xanxus's head.

Somewhere far away, back in the Vongola Mansion, Reborn and the Ninth watched the entire thing through a video camera with a small smile on their lips.

"Seems like Dame-Tsuna didn't mess up this time," Reborn stated in satisfication.

The Ninth chuckled, glancing at the TV screen fondly, "Their characters are surprisingly similar. Its too bad. Tsunayoshi and Xanxus might have been good friends if only they had met in different situations."

Reborn smirked, pulling his fedora down, "Its fine. They'll work out this way too. After all, Tsuna has a charisma that no one can resist."

The Ninth laughed at that, "Indeed."

* * *

Oo, I suppose this is my first Angst fic that ended so happily.

I hope you like it XD

Now time to go back to homework...

Raita

P.S I might put a sequel out for this. But it'll take a while.


End file.
